Electrocardiographic (ECG) signals are used to measure the electrical activity of human heart, and thereby determine whether the heart is working normally. It can be challenging to accurately record ECG data, especially during infrequent heart episodes. For example, a user may not have access to a reliable ECG monitoring or recording device when and where a heart episode occurs.
There is a general desire for an improved ECG signal monitoring and/or recording device. There is a general desire for a wearable system that detects and records ECG signals. There is further a desire for a wearable system that provides for the obtention of high quality ECG waveforms.
There is further a need for improved ECG signal monitoring and/or recording devices that are portable and can be used independent of any base station or separate control device, including being able to store an ECG waveform independently of any base station or separate control device.
There is further a need for ECG signal monitoring and/or recording devices that can be easily activated by a user, to allow for power to be conserved when the device is not in use by a user, and which can be readily recharged by a user or which is capable of self-charging.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.